Known disposable cups, such as those used in fast food outlets or in vending machines usually comprise a body in the form of an inverted truncated cone having a closed base and an open top. To prevent spilling of the contents of the cup, a lid is usually placed over the opening of the cup. Such lids are typically moulded from a plastics material. A supply of matching lids needs to be maintained available for a user near the supply of cups at the vending location. Obviously, a lid has to be compatible with the opening of the cup so as to fit securely over the rim of the cup and to prevent spillage. There are a number of disadvantages associated with the use of such lids. Whilst having the same general configuration of a truncated cone, disposable cups come in different sizes and, therefore, for each cup size, a different lid is normally required. Maintaining a stock of matching lids for every cup size involves additional expense, requires additional storage space and managerial resources. Furthermore, it is often difficult to place even a matching lid over the cup opening in a single attempt and typically some manipulation is required before the lid is finally properly put in place. Moreover, if the lid is pressed a little too hard against the rim of the cup, the cup can tumble and cause the contents inevitably to escape the cup. Since most disposable lids are provided with a spout, there still remains a relatively high risk of spillage through the spout, e.g. when a person who is carrying the cup walks or manipulates other objects, such as keys, mobile phone, etc. Due to the incessant popularity of fast food services, enormous amounts of disposable cups and lids are being used and discarded all over the world on a daily basis. Whilst many disposable cups are made from paperboard, which is renewable and recyclable, lids are generally made from plastics which is far less environmentally friendly.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to alleviate and mitigate the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide an improved arrangement for closing a disposable cup to prevent spillage of the cup contents.